¿Qué hiciste que?
by KasNaranja
Summary: Dante descubre un modo eficaz para financiar su negocio… aunque será Vergil quien acabe pagando el pato. One Shot.


Buenas!!

Aquí un one shot de Devil May Cry que si os gusta u os disgusta, quisiera que me lo dijerais por review, jeje.

La verdad que empecé a trabajar al poco de terminar el primer capítulo de Chibi Never Cry… y hasta esta semana no he podido organizarme como dios manda, demasiado trabajo y estrés hicieron que perdiera la inspiración… pero todos los review y mensajes me animaron a continuar x3 así que pronto comenzare a subir el resto de la historia y otras que he ido preparando estos días. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, todos los que dejan review se merecen un pedazo de cielo (o de infierno Spardano xD).

No me enrollo más, los merecidos agradecimientos irán en el fic como se merecen. De momento, esta historia surgió a medida que iba escribiendo, y como era algo corto, me adelante a terminarlo y aquí la tenéis recién salida del horno.

Disfrutarla!! Y para darme trozos de gemas azules ya sabéis!! DEJAR REVIEW!!

Y ahora!!

Wellcome the Hell!!

* * *

_Vi claramente el destino que se me había preparado…_

_ El Pozo y el Péndulo_

_ Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

La vida de los humanos era como la parpadeante luz de una vela a punto de consumirse… un solo soplido bastaba para acabar con sus miserias.

Verles aferrarse con uñas y dientes a las escasas alegrías y los duros pesares, era como ser espectador de una tragedia griega. En aquella ciudad, en aquel barrio dejado de la mano de dios, donde la ley se marcaba a punta de pistola, donde la policía había abandonado las calles dando por sentado que cualquiera que se adentrase en las profundidades de los oscuros callejones se buscaba lo que se sucediera.

Las hostilidades de aquel lugar eran un apetitoso cebo para los demonios que se confundían entre los hombres en las inigualables crueldades que podían llegar a realizar. Y en verano, a unos treinta y cinco grados a las dos de la madrugada, hacían que los ánimos se caldeasen y aquellas calles no durmieran.

Jóvenes punk en busca de una noche inolvidable se mezclaban con las prostitutas baratas vestidas de cuero y las de mayor categoría vestidas de seda, todas ellas buscando unas monedas para su jornada. Los chulos se mantenían ocultos entre las sombras pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso en sonidos rotos de la noche al abrirse las puertas de los antros con su estridente música.

Vergil Sparda era inmune a toda esta decadencia. Se deslizaba entre las calles silencioso como un destello de color zafiro. Manteniendo su arma pegada a su lado empuñando la funda de esta en la mano. No quería llamar la atención más de la cuenta, había acudido a aquel lugar guiado por los rumores de un informador, alguien, que sabía mucho acerca de demonios… y de la historia de Sparda…

Había quedado a las dos y cuarto en la puerta del club "Diabolique", el Sparda torció el labio descontento, aquel lugar parecía el club de moda haciendo que la gente se apelotonase en la entrada detenidos únicamente por los dos grandes porteros del local vestidos como para ir a un entierro y con gafas de sol que ocultaban su mirada; nadie sabía los criterios que utilizaban para dejar entrar a los clientes, parecía no importarles raza, sexo, color o condición social, podría considerarse suerte para algunos, pero los verdaderos motivos eran siempre un misterio.

Nadie despertaba sospechas para el peliblanco… no encontraba a su informador por ninguna parte… eran las dos y trece minutos, quizás demasiado puntual para el extraño. Vergil opto por esperar amparado por las sombras del alto muro de ladrillo. Había dejado su gabardina azul debido al calor de la noche, por suerte, el chaleco negro sin mangas mostraba sus brazos fuertes mientras sus ojos azules brillaban como el hielo, advirtiendo a cualquiera que pudiera girar la cabeza en su dirección, que era mejor no molestarle.

Una limusina de color negro atravesó la calle desentonando entre la basura acumulada, los porteros del club Diabolique hicieron un movimiento con la mano indicando al publico que se apartase, no hizo falta más, aquellas ratas pocas veces habían visto semejante vehículo tan cerca de ellos y admirados dejaban el camino libre al metal con ruedas. La puerta de la limusina se abrió a pocos metros de la entrada del club, y con un predeterminado cruce de piernas, los tacones blancos brillaron en el suelo negro, la licra del mismo color, se pegaba al cuerpo de aquella mujer como una segunda piel en sus curvas que parecían no tener fin. De melena rubia con apenas unos reflejos que delataban que el color de su cabello no era natural, la mujer salió del auto sonriendo seguida por otras cuatro mujeres de aspecto similar que esperaron pacientemente a que del vehículo saliera un hombre bajito y rechoncho, su aspecto desentonaba con el de aquellas diosas, le faltaba el pelo por la coronilla y tenía la camisa blanca del traje arrugada y rostro cansado por el estrés… y sin embargo, aunque paso por al lado de las mujeres que no dejaban de hacerle cariños, ignorándolas completamente, estas seguían sonrientes y complacidas.

"Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero…" –Vergil retiro la mirada de la escena buscando aun al informador que esperaba. La humanidad para él, había tocado fondo, y escenas como aquellas, de mujeres vendiendo su libertad y dignidad por fama y dinero, le revolvían el estomago.

Intentando alejar su mente de aquella nueva muestra de decadencia, no presto atención a que la primera mujer que había bajado de la limusina, la rubia de traje blanco, se le quedo mirando señalándole con el dedo hablando de manera confidencial hacía el resto de sus compañeras…

La mujer hizo una señal, y uno de los porteros del club, se acerco a ella alejándose ambos de la multitud rumbo donde el peliblanco… Vergil sintió su presencia demasiado seguro en sí mismo como para sentirse intimidado, asustado o tan siquiera extrañado por aquello… aunque no podía dejar de sorprenderse por el atrevimiento de aquella mujer.

Cuando esta se detuvo a su lado, el peliblanco levantó la mirada encarando a la de esta que le observaba sonriente tampoco dejándose intimidar… había algo extraño en los ojos de esta que el Sparda no llegaba a reconocer que era… le miraba como si… ¿le conociera?

-No esperaba verte por aquí Vergil.

El nombrado entorno los ojos hacía la desconocida… ¿le había llamado por su nombre? ¿Cómo le había reconocido? Estaba seguro de no conocerla en absoluto.

-…¿Y porque no puedo estar en este lugar si puede saberse?… -Hablo con voz calmada siguiéndole la conversación y así poder averiguar de qué lo conocía…

-Tú mismo dijiste que no era tú estilo… -la mujer dio un paso retrocediendo arrugando el labio molesta -pero qué demonios, ya sabíamos que tú no tenias estilo…

Aun intentando analizar la situación, preguntándose como era posible que aquella mujer conociera su nombre (y por lo que había dicho, parecía que no era la única en decir que le conocía), la rubia se inclino de manera traviesa dándole un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla que hizo que el primogénito Sparda pegara un saltó del sitio, apretándola funda de su katana Yamato, mirando a la mujer con resentimiento contenido mientras se pasaba el revés de la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse.

Esta saco la lengua traviesa, demasiado inocente o demasiado estúpida para percatarse de la amenazante mirada de este o que en un solo parpadeo podría haberla cortado en trocitos.

-Bah, Vergil, no seas así de borde, te hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo…

El peliblanco se obligo a templar su mente para pensar con claridad. ¿A qué se refería con que le habían estado esperando? ¿Y aquel atrevimiento? …Podría ser, que aquella mujer, alguna de sus compañeras, o el rechoncho hombre de rostro apurado… ¿fuera alguno de sus informadores? Calculo rápidamente… había pasado la hora de su encuentro… no había duda, aquella mujer solo podría conocerle y haberle llamado por su nombre ante el hecho de que conociera la historia de Sparda… era ella su informador.

-Disculpa mis modales… yo también te esperaba, lo que no esperaba eran retrasos en nuestra cita. –Relajo sus músculos mientras la mujer aprovechaba para agarrarse al brazo de este frotándose con gesto meloso mientras Vergil ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Que educado estas… resultas más atractivo así, Vergil. –La rubia comenzó a empujarle hacía el interior del local escoltados por el portero.

* * *

El club Diabolique bullía de vida, la música era escandalosa y el público se aglomeraba en la pista para recibir a la banda de punk metal de aquella noche. Por suerte, la mujer y su acompañante iban a un lugar más exclusivo del club. Al pie de las escaleras había otro portero vigilando el cordón de terciopelo rojo con el cartel de "solo personal autorizado". Asintió abriéndoles el paso a una señal de la mujer mientras observaba atentamente al peliblanco, por suerte, la habitación donde iban estaba insonorizada y la música jazz de la exclusiva banda llenaba el agradable ambiente, una de las mujeres que había bajado del auto hacía gorgoritos junto al grupo, no tenía mala voz pero su actuación enturbiaba un poco el resto de la música, aunque aquello no pareció molestar a las presentes, puesto que en la amplia sala solo estaban la banda, las mujeres que habían bajado de la limusina y él.

-¡Vergil! –Otra mujer rubia mucho menos voluptuosa que la acompañante de este, salto del sofá de cuero negro para acercarse al peliblanco, en un principio se inclino para darle sendos besos en la mejilla… pero desistió ante el gesto austero del chico de apartarse.

-Hola guapo, ¿cómo te va? –Una mujer de melena oscura desordenada y tez blanca como la nieve, vestida con un escotadísimo traje verde esmeralda, le invito a sentarse en el sofá.

El chico no sabía que pensar… aquello no cuadraba con su idea de reunión… pero los misterios podían estar en cualquier parte, y ahora el principal era… ¿cómo sabían esas mujeres su identidad?

-Llevábamos casi un año sin verte… aunque estas mucho más guapo que la última vez. –La más madura de todas, una mujer que rondaba la treintena, tenía la piel color canela y el pelo rojo y ondulado, se sentó a su lado inclinándose hacía él con descaro.

…¿Había dicho un año? Aquello no le cuadraba a Vergil que cada vez estaba más desconcertado por la situación…

-¡¡Vergil!! –La última chica, la más joven de todos y que tenía la melena oscura recogida en dos coletas, rasgos orientales y una aparente juventud que resultaba turbadora en el conjunto de la escasa ropa que vestía y su sonrisa inocente pero predeterminada, apareció por detrás del sofá abrazándole por la espalda agarrándose al cuello de este que en un principio intento huir, pero le fue imposible ante la reacción natural (y muy humana) de quedarse clavado en el sitio al sentir el pecho de la chica contra la cara.

-No seas tan vulgar… -La pelirroja dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda de la chica oriental que sonrió traviesamente separándose del Sparda… pero parecía que aquel juego había animado también a la mujer que se inclino de manera insinuante hacía delante dejando ver el largo escote que lucía a menos de un palmo de la cara del peliblanco. -¿Y esa katana que tienes Vergil?

-¿Eh? –La sangre apenas llegaba al cerebro del Sparda y aquello fue lo más coherente que salió de sus labios.

-¡Que larga es! –La morena de traje verde que estaba sentada a su lado, agarro la funda de Yamato admirándola sin atreverse a sacarla de la funda mientras la rubia que había intentado besarle se acercaba para admirar también el arma.

-¡Pero Vergil! No te hace falta una de estas… ya sabemos que vas bien armado.

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír por el chiste mientras Vergil notaba lo que hace años no había notado… el calor subiendo a su cara avergonzado por haberse metido en terrenos que desconocía... terrenos más salvajes y peligrosos que el mismísimo infierno…

Las cuatro mujeres se apretaron contra él cerrándole el cerco y arrinconándole contra el sofá… Vergil no sabía que pasaba, pero las risas de estas, estaban poniéndole nervioso… lo mejor iba a ser poner los puntos en las íes…

-¿Qqqq…? –Aquel primes sonido agudo e inteligible no hizo más que disminuir la confianza del chico, que se aclaro la garganta mirando al techo ignorando como la chica de rasgos orientales tanteaba su chaleco para encontrar el cierre de este. -¿Que sabéis acerca de los demonios?...

Que duro era en ocasiones obtener información...

Aunque las mujeres se miraron entre si riendo por la pregunta del peliblanco.

-Al único demonio que conocemos es a ti Vergil. –La pelirroja se acerco susurrando en el oído de este y haciendo que el pelo se le pusiera de punta…

-Chicas… ¿ibais a comenzar sin mí? –La rubia voluptuosa hizo un fingido puchero ante la escena, pero en cuando tuvo la atención de todos, hizo un movimiento para echar a la banda de jazz y mostro en su otra mano, la funda de lo que parecía un disco. –Lo he encontrado chicas…

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, las cuatro mujeres del sofá aplaudieron por el descubrimiento sentándose muy formales en el mueble, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la chica que abrió una de las puertas de lo que parecía un armario pero dentro había un gran televisor, guiño el ojo al chico mientras introducía el disco en el aparato.

-¿Te apetece revivir viejos momentos Vergil?

La miro asustado… como si poco a poco, su cerebro fuera reaccionando, uniendo todas las piezas del puzle… había una terrible equivocación… aquellas chicas no eran el informador que le había citado, eso desde luego. Aquellas chicas le habían confundido con otra persona…

-¿Qué tal va tú negocio Vergil?

Otra persona que sin lugar a dudas era IDIOTA DE REMATE…

La película comenzó… y Vergil abrió la boca a cada escena que se iba sucediendo… un tipo de pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, vestido de socorrista para lo que parecía una piscina de urbanización privada, miraba de manera penetrante como si se tratase de un halcón a su presa, a la joven que reconoció como la oriental que le había abrazado.

-Ah… que recuerdos, esta fue mi primera escena… ¡estaba tan nerviosa!

-Te quedo genial querida. –La pelirroja animo a la chica que observaba tímidamente a Vergil mientras este giraba la cabeza para observarla con labios blancos de lo apretados que estaban.

-Sin tú ayuda Vergil… no hubiera podido comenzar en el negocio… gracias… -Y de manera tímida se puso en pie para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

QUE VERGIL NI QUE NIÑO MUERTO!! Aquel tipo peinado hacia atrás no era él!! **ERA EL IDIOTA DE SU HERMANO DANTE!!**

Pronto la sala comenzó a llenarse de los sonidos de la grabación… las cinco mujeres eran las que aparecían en la cinta… todas observaban el video de manera crítica y profesional, ser actrices porno las había curtido en el arte de separar el trabajo de los placeres… aunque para Vergil aquello era el infierno en la tierra… no se creía lo que hacía su hermano habiendo tomado su apariencia… vale que fueran gemelos… pero…

La grabación llego a su fin (y efectivamente, su nombre aparecía en los créditos). La mujer de melena oscura y desordenada se puso en pie apagando el aparato.

-Se vendieron todas las copias, pero nunca te dimos la tuya… -extendió el disco hacía el peliblanco sin que este hiciera ápice de estar consciente. –Toma, esto es tuyo, además del pago que recibiste para abrir el negocio creo que te mereces una copia… por cierto, ¿cómo llamaste al lugar?

-Por ir a visitarte si eso… -La oriental delato las intenciones de la pregunta de su compañera.

Vergil sentía como poco a poco… la sangre comenzaba a arderle de rabia…

-"Devil may cry"… -Fue el nombre que le vino a la cabeza al pensar lo que haría a su hermano en cuando lo viese…

* * *

Fuera del local. Un hombre calvo con ojos bicolor, lloraba en silencio entre las sombras… había perdido su ocasión de encontrarse con Vergil…

-Siempre nos quedaran las enseñanzas del libro santo para consolarnos… -Abrió la biblia que portaba… observando las fotografías del primogénito Sparda tomadas sin que este se diera cuenta y que iban desde el joven durmiendo, hasta recién salido de la ducha como dios (o Sparda) le trajo al mundo…

* * *

_Epilogo:_

-¿Bro? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dante recién salido de la ducha vistiendo sus habituales pantalones anchos, parpadeo extrañado al ver a su hermano parado junto a la puerta de su local… con la katana desenfundada en una mano, y un disco en la otra que lanzó hacía la mesa de este.

-¿Quieres explicarme que es esto antes de que te mate? –Y un karma de color negro que rodeo al primogénito, indicaba que aquella amenaza no era un farol.

-¿¡De donde la has sacado!? –El peliblanco se abalanzó emocionado contra la copia levantándola por encima de su cabeza como si fuera el mayor de los descubrimientos.

-Dime qué hiciste Dante… -Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a este apuntando la katana directamente contra su cuello ante la risa floja de su hermano.

-Pues… bueno mira, la vida está muy cara, tú que no tienes preocupaciones bro, no sabes que los precios de los alquileres están por las nubes… y claro, -decidió abreviar al ver que su hermano había convocado espadas de energía azules a su alrededor. –Un joven que no había tenido trabajo y consume una media de dos pizas tamaño familiar al día con sus consecuentes gastos, necesitaba sacar dinero de donde pudiera para abrir el negocio…

-¿A sí?

-Si! Qué le vamos a hacer Ver… estoy bueno, gravar un par de pelis porno era un método fácil de sacar dinero…

-¿¡Un par!?

Dante saltó rodando por el suelo esquivando las espadas de energía que le había lanzado su hermano de vez.

-A… ¿que esta es la primera que has encontrado?... Quiero decir, la ÚNICA que has encontrado… -Dante paro la hoja de la katana con las manos desnudas retractándose rápidamente de lo dicho.

-Dante… -Vergil había adoptado un aspecto más aterrador que nunca y sus ojos brillaban como el filo de su arma. -¿Por qué utilizaste mi nombre y mi aspecto para esas grabaciones?...

Y Dante era consciente, de que aquella respuesta pendía su vida… pero…

-Es que mi negocio es de cara al público… y haber hecho una película porno no da muy buena fama ni publicidad… -Dante sonrió estúpidamente con ojos brillantes esperando la comprensión de su querido hermano mayor…

La vena en la cabeza del primogénito estalló ante la respuesta.

-DIE!!


End file.
